


it's all just fun and games

by damipussycomplex



Series: noncontober 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Noncontober 2020, Restraints, Riding, Trans Damian Wayne, Trans Male Character, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex, at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: Tim has found himself a wonderful little pet, all rabid and growly and defensive. Now all he needs to do is train it to obey his every command, and then it'll beperfect. If he has to use a little mind control to help it along the way, then so be it.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: noncontober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951705
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	it's all just fun and games

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 4 of noncontober: mind control/hypnosis. again, apologies that it's a little late.

Damian's a feisty one -- all _mouth_ and no _manners_ \-- which is why Tim had to find some help to get him settled in to his new life as comfortably as possible. Raven owed him a favour, so when Tim subtly asked her to help him encourage Damian to be a little more obedient, she didn't bat a lash, just did as she was told.

If only _Damian_ had done that too.

Instead they had to resort to this, and as much as Tim might love his pet being good for him, doing everything he’s told to, he also loves the side of Damian that still fights him back, still bites and snaps and has a fire in his eyes that just refuses to be put out. 

Tim’s cheek is still stinging from when Damian scratched it as he’d had an amulet like the one Tim now wears wrestled down over his head and around his neck, a simple golden chain connected to a green jewel almost the same shade as Damian’s eyes, but nowhere _near_ as beautiful as them. Even blank and unseeing, Tim marvels at them, at the rest of his pet’s pretty little face and his equally pretty little pussy.

Tim makes sure that the amulet is tucked underneath his shirt and making contact with his skin before quietly walking over Damian, who is starting to stir and whimpering in confusion when he realises that he’s tied down to the bed. It was necessary to do so to put the amulet on Damian – he was struggling and squirming and to be quite frank, Tim didn’t feel like getting scratched or punched again.

Damian calms down a little once he sees Tim’s face leaning over him, blank green eyes brightening with the force of his smile and then dimming once he remembers that he’s still a little – excuse the pun – _tied up_. “Timothy, I – I don’t understand. What _is_ this, why am I – what are these restraints for?” Damian asks, and he sounds adorably confused. It makes Tim’s cock twitch in his pants.

“Just a precaution, pet,” Tim says softly as he strokes along Damian’s cheek, and Damian leans into his hand, eyes fluttering closed. “You were fussing, and I didn’t want you to hurt yourself by accident.”

Damian hums in agreement and nuzzles into his palm, blinking up at Tim with bleary eyes. “I can untie you if you promise to behave for me, pet, hm? How does that sound?” Tim asks, and Damian stares at him, taking in every inch of his face.

“I will,” Damian vows, and Tim doesn’t doubt his sincerity, leaning in to give him a quick kiss before moving back again to loosen his restraints. He doesn’t miss the needy sound Damian makes as their mouths part, smirking to himself as he frees Damian’s wrists and ankles.

Standing up from the bed, Tim walks over to the chair placed in front of it and sits down, splaying his thighs out so that Damian can see the obvious bulge in his pants. “Come here, pet,” he says, beckoning Damian forward with the crook of his finger. 

He’s pleased by the way Damian shivers and his cheeks turn a fetching shade of pink, but not so much by the way Damian hesitates before sitting up and making his way to the edge of the bed, just sitting there and staring. “Damian,” he warns, voice low, and Damian’s eyes flash at him, green as ever. For a moment, Tim is reminded of the _true_ Damian, the one who would supposedly rather _die_ than ever kneel at Tim’s feet.

Tim curls his fingers around the bottom of the amulet and repeats his order, willing Damian to listen to him, and there’s a brief flash of anger before that’s smothered too when Tim’s fingers tighten as Damian shudders and slowly walks over. His eyes become blank again as he drops to his knees between Tim’s legs, waiting for the next command. 

“Good boy,” Tim says to him, and Damian visibly preens at the praise, affectionately nuzzling into Tim’s thigh. “Are you going to keep being good for me?” He asks, and Damian nods slowly, staring up at Tim with dark eyes as he mouths at the bulge in his pants. Tim has to bite back a groan as he pulls Damian’s head back by his hair and tries to get himself under control.

Tim takes his time to unzip his pants and tugs his cock out of his underwear, pulling Damian’s head closer with the hand in his hair. He’s on the way to getting hard, not fully there yet, maybe halfway, and rests the head of his cock on the curve of Damian’s lower lip, getting even harder at the mere sight. “Suck me, pet,” he gasps out, fingers clenching around the amulet and Damian’s soft hair. “I want you to get me fully hard. And while you’re at it, prep yourself until you’re _dripping_.”

Damian flushes but hastens to obey, spreading his legs wide enough that he can reach a hand between his thighs as he sucks the tip of Tim’s cock into his warm, wet mouth, wrapping his other hand around the part that he won’t be able to reach just yet. Damian doesn’t need to unzip anything or remove any clothing to do that though, because he’s been completely naked the entire time, and thanks to the mind control, he hasn’t seen a problem with that. He pulls off and laps at the slit, pressing sloppy, wet kisses to the sides of Tim’s cock before just taking the whole thing into his small mouth, jaw stretching wide to accommodate Tim’s girth.

Tim is almost distracted enough by the sight of Damian on his knees with a mouth full of cock that he doesn’t realise what else Damian is doing, but then he hears a squelching sound, looks down to see Damian’s knuckles moving between his thighs, twisting his fingers each time he pulls off and then takes Tim’s cock down to the base and moans around it like a whore.

Tim curses under his breath and curls his hands into Damian’s hair, pulling him off and then dragging him up into his lap, feeling just how wet and ready Damian is for his cock as his slick drips onto Tim’s thigh. He shuffles back a little on the seat and uses the grip he has on Damian’s waist to angle his hips and slowly guides him down onto Tim’s cock, eliciting groans from both of them.

Damian starts to roll his hips almost straight away, desperate for attention as he whines and tugs at Tim’s hair and the collar of his shirt. The chair rocks back and forth with each little buck of Damian’s hips, making them sway, but that just makes Tim even more breathless, rolling his hips into Damian’s as he digs his nails into his hips. Damian cries out as Tim thrusts up into him, clutching at Tim’s collar and dragging it down far enough that he sees the golden chain around Tim’s neck.

“We match?” He asks breathlessly, fingers creasing Tim’s collar, and Tim nods at him, panting. Damian leans in, clearly curious, and Tim isn’t quick enough to stop him from yanking the chain out and into his own hands, breaking its contact with Tim’s skin. For a moment, Damian doesn’t do anything different and Tim foolishly thinks that things are going to be okay. 

But then fire flashes in his eyes and Tim knows it’s the _real_ Damian yanking hard enough on the chain to make Tim choke as he suddenly grinds down and sends the chair flying backwards and onto the floor, and Tim hears the snap of one of the chair legs as they both hit the floor, still entangled in each other’s limbs. Tim reaches desperately for the amulet as Damian tries to lift off his cock with one hand wrapped around his throat, tightening enough to make him choke, but Tim manages to free himself as his fingers curl around both the amulet and Damian’s hip to pull him back down.

Damian struggles for a moment, thrashing and smacking and biting into Tim’s shoulder at one point, hard enough to make him hiss in pain, but then Tim’s fingers tighten even further around the amulet, knuckles whitening as he orders Damian to stop, and Damian wavers before finally relaxing enough to sink back down onto Tim’s cock, gripping onto his shoulders.

Tim fucks up into him a few more times, a lot more turned on by their little scuffle than he’d thought he would be, and moans as he comes inside Damian’s pussy, come dripping down his cock. He sits there for a moment and catches his breath before deciding to give Damian a literal hand too and rubs his fingers over Damian’s swollen little clit until he’s coming too, muffling his whine in Tim’s shoulder. 

It’s when Damian is slumped over in his lap and panting into the side of his neck as he’s made to bounce on Tim’s cock over and over again that Tim takes another look at his own amulet, deciding that the next time he sees Raven, he’ll ask for something a little more secure. After all, he wouldn’t want his pet to be getting any silly ideas.


End file.
